Looking up at the Sky
by empty little dreams
Summary: Lauren finds Scotty looking up at the sky on a Saturday night, and decides to join him. Lauren/Scotty one-shot rated K  for fluff, and no last names due to legal purposes.


**A/N: Hey lovely readers! I'm obsessed with American Idol at the moment. My favorite pairing is Scotty and Lauren. The amount of chemistry they have is just breathtaking! When I went on twitter and saw that Scotty tweeted this****quote (link on my profile), I instantly thought of Lauren and him looking at the sky on a blanket together. Then, this was born! constructive criticism only! R&R :) -Autumn**

**Title: Looking up at the Moon**

**Author: xxwoahitsaudixx**

**Rating: K+, for fluff**

**Pairing: Scotty/Lauren with mentions of Stefano/Haley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol or Scotty and Lauren I apologize for making up stories about their personal lives.**

_Looking up at the Sky_

Lauren was currently in the living room of the mansion watching _The Notebook _and reading her fan mail. She had decided to let Haley have the bedroom that they shared to herself tonight being that Lauren saw how heartbroken she was after Stefano got sent home. By the time Lauren finished reading her fan mail, the movie was nearly over, and she was getting bored anyway. She finally settled on going to get a drink of sweet tea, and making some macaroni and cheese for herself. When she put the macaroni noodles on the stove to boil, she decided to call her parents. They were in Georgia for the weekend, visiting Lauren's grandmother. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hey, baby girl" Lauren's mother, Kristy, said when she picked up the phone, it was so loud she might have thought her parents were at some outrageous night club, if she didn't know any better.

"Hey Momma, where are you?" Lauren said as she was getting out the stainer to drain the noodles. Scotty usually cooked for him and Lauren when the other older contestants went out. Haley would just eat cereal, unless Stefano stayed home with her, then he would make her something.

"We're at Cumberland Island" Kristy said, Lauren tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear, so she could hear her better. "I wish you could be here, it's so beautiful"

"I know, I wish I was there too" Lauren murmured while she got the sweet tea out of refrigerator and poured it into her cup. Scotty's mom always kept the fridge stocked with it, because Scotty claimed he can't live without it.

"What are you doing, is Scotty or someone there with you." her mom had always ask that. She didn't like the idea of Lauren being alone in the enormous Idol Mansion by herself, even if she was sixteen.

"Yes, he and Haley and both here with me, and I just made some dinner" Lauren took an immense bite of her now finished macaroni and cheese. She was quite proud of herself. The only things she usually cooked were oatmeal and omelets.

"That's Great!" Kristy exclaimed "I have to go though the next part of the tour is starting. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom have fun!" Lauren hung up the phone, and walked through the two huge doors that leaded to the yard. It had just started to get dark outside and the sky looked incredibly beautiful.

As Lauren made her way across luscious green yard, she could see a boyish figure lying on blanket. It was Scotty. When she reached the blanket, she looked down at him.

"Scotty,what are you doing out here? You're going to freeze!" Lauren questioned as Scotty repositioned himself, so that he could look up at her.

"I like looking up at the sky at night." Scotty said as he patted the spot next to him on the blanket, indicating that he wanted Lauren to join him. She slowly laid down on the blanket next to Scotty, and looked up at the sky.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Lauren said, she felt herself inching closer to Scotty, unsure if he was okay with her doing this she looked at him. He gave her an approving smile, so she rested her head on his chest.

"Isn't it!" Scotty exclaimed. "Here, you look cold." He whispered and grabbed another heavy blanket from beside him, and wrapped it around them.

"Look! A shooting star!" Lauren squealed, she snuggled into Scotty some more, listening to the soft steady beat of his heart.

"You know tradition. Now make a wish, Lala." Scotty chuckled.

"Okay" Lauren sighed as she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber on the seventeen year-old country boy's shoulder, she wished for many more nights of looking up at the sky.

_Fin._

**A/N: So? How was it good or bad let me know by pressing that little review button down there! Thanks!**


End file.
